Prologue
by J. Peterson
Summary: Natsuki's life has settled into normalcy, even with Shizuru's disappearance and her own struggles in college. Then one day, she gets a call. Natsuki-centric. Futurefic. Rated T for language. Sequel, where the ShizNat starts, is in the works.
1. In a Family Way

**Disclaimer:**  
Mai HiME and all of its characters belongs to Sunrise. This means that they don't belong to me, and that I don't make an ounce of profit whatsoever from tampering with them. So if anybody does sue, I doubt it'll be worth the effort. But yes, there are a few people in this story that come solely from my own imagination.

**Author's Notes:**  
This is a futurefic, meaning that it starts off a few years after the end of the series. Natsuki and her life is the main focus of the story. If she or any of the other familiar characters (what few there are at this point) seem OOC, then I apologize. The changes are intentional, however, as you can't really grow up without altering somehow.

This is not a Shiznat fic. If all goes well, though, this story will work as the lead-in to one. Enjoy.

**Prologue; part I**

**In a Family Way**

* * *

The early afternoon sunlight seeped in through the half-closed oak blinds, sending golden stripes into the large office and across the the slate-gray walls and the thick white carpeting. The large, 27th story window was set into the wall above a few low, metal filing cabinets, whose white paint made them stand out against the wall while still fitting in with the cool professionalism of the room's decor. They were flanked on either side by a few of their taller brethren, four drawers instead of two, where the sides of the window ended.

To one side, the wall was lined with tall bookcases – oak, as all the furniture in the room was – all filled to the brim with neatly labeled ring binders and a plethora of various books in every color imaginable. Opposite them was a conference table with three empty chairs on each side, patiently awaiting use.

In the center of the room itself, just a few feet in front of the filing cabinets, was a large wooden desk that faced away from the window. On the desk was a telephone, a computer and a few minor items that were obviously personal knick-knacks; a small glass bowl with a few colorful fish swimming around inside, a few framed photographs, and a dried rose in a clear, crystal vase. In front of the desk were two visitor's chairs, white leather just as the chair placed behind the desk.

The wall opposite the window had been bare before the office had come to use, but now sported several framed drawings, whose shaky lines and bright colors gave a good estimate as to the age of the artist.

The golden light traveled up further as the sun sank a little lower in the sky, and sent its paling rays up along the back of the chair behind the desk before reaching the dark hair of the chair's occupant.

The faint rustling of paper was the only sound in the room as the woman turned a page in the report spread out on the table in front of her, and a small furrow of concentration appeared on the high, strong forehead as she trailed one finger over the text. She tilted her head and exhaled softly as she adjusted the collar of the white lab coat resting on her shoulders, then reached up to push a few errant strands of midnight-blue hair behind her ear before jotting down a few notes on the pad to her right-hand side.

As she bent over the report once more, the stubborn locks fell into her line of vision again, and a sigh escaped her lips as she placed her pen between her teeth and abandoned her task for the moment, instead reaching into the pocket of the lab coat and retrieving a small hair band, which she then used to neatly tie the shoulder-length strands back with.

Glancing up slightly as she did so, her gaze fell on the clock displayed in the lower right-hand corner of her screen, and a smile shaped her lips as she let her gaze track to the side and settle on one of the photos. A handsome, blond man and a small girl with azure hair waved cheerfully to her from the still scene, and she waggled her fingers at them as she reclaimed her pen and twirled it absentmindedly.

_Well, it's almost two o'clock..._She sent the system clock another glance, then studied her papers once more before she resolutely closed the report and pushed her chair back, twirling in her seat and opening the appropriate drawer in which to store the material. Then she turned back to her desk and pulled the notepad over instead, clicking into her archives and entering the written words with sure, efficient movements that set the keys on her keyboard to clattering rapidly.

_There_. She saved the information before ripping loose the sheets she had hand-written. Rising smoothly, she ambled over to one of the book cases and pulled loose the most recent of the ring binders dedicated to her notes, which she opened and dutifully stored the papers in before sliding it back into place.

The shelf was up a little higher than normal, she noticed, and glanced down at her feet. Smooth, sheer hose ran up the length of her legs, but other than them, her feet were bare. _Whoops._ She chuckled softly and backtracked to the desk, sitting down and slipping her feet into the heeled shoes that she'd slipped off beneath, before getting up once more.

With a soft whistle, she then shrugged out of her lab coat and placed it on the nearby dumbwaiter, where it would be collected and replaced by the cleaning staff, leaving a fresh one waiting for her the next morning.

Not that she spent much time in the laboratories these days, but still. Corporate policy was corporate policy. And she did like wearing the thing as it was, so...

The light, jaunty tune continued as the woman straightened the elegant, tan skirt on her hips, then made sure that her pale green shirt was tucked in properly before the reclaimed her suit jacket - tan, to match the skirt - from the dumbwaiter, and slid it on over her shoulders. She gave the lapels of the blazer a few tugs to settle it properly into place as she turned back to the computer, and settled into her seat to log out and go home for the day.

A knock came at the door, and she groaned mentally. _Please, not now... I have a birthday to get home to, for crying out loud!_

However, she briskly untied her hair and ran her fingers through it before raising her voice. "Come in."

A rotund man entered the room just as she spoke up, his own lab coat swishing softly around his tailored slacks and neatly pressed shirt as he closed the door behind him. His gaze tracked to the white jacket hung into place before settling on her, and his gray eyes twinkled slightly as his smirk sent a few, faint lines running from the corners of his eyes and back towards his silvered temples. "Leaving so early today?"

The woman's eyes twinkled right back at her grandfatherly-looking boss. "I was planning on it, yes. It's not every day that my daughter can celebrate her birthday, after all." She glanced down to log out of a few sessions, then looked back up. "I certainly hope that you didn't need me to do something for you, Nakano-san. You did promise me a short day today."

"Indeed I did," the older man jovially noted. "How old is Kaguya-chan now, if I may ask?"

Chocolate eyes sent him a dry gaze from under midnight-blue eyebrows. "She's three, Nakano-san. Which you know perfectly well. Or you should, given the present and card that I have hidden in the bedroom closet, in which you congratulate her on just that age."

"Ah, you are no fun to tease when you're busy, Yukimura-san," Nakano Sato sighed. Then his pale eyes grew serious, and he settled into one of her visitor's chairs before holding out a small envelope. "This came in a package for me, with instructions to pass it on to you, however. It seemed very important that you get it as soon as possible."

Yukimura Akiko sent the small, white envelope a wary gaze as she halted the process of shutting down her computer. "I trust that it's nothing I need to spend several hours working on, Sato-san?" she asked dryly, slipping into the far more familiar form of address that she'd developed with the man after several years of working as his assistant.

"I honestly do not know, Akiko-san," her boss told her with a shake of his dark head. "It came from one of our distinguished presidents, so although I know you're anxious to get home to your family, I do think that you should look at it before leaving." He waved his outstretched hand a little, making the envelope bounce up and down lightly.

Akiko sighed softly and took the envelope from his hand. "Very well. Thank you for bringing it to me." A pause. "Why was it sent to you, however?"

The older man tilted his head. "It did not say in the letter addressed to me, Akiko-san. And I prefer not to question my superiors unless I have reason to do so."

The young woman nodded and turned the envelope over in her hand, but found no return address. "Thank you again, in any case. Are you still coming tonight?"

"Of course." Sato gave her a grin as he rose from his seat and walked towards the door. "How can I resist a night of Akiko-san's wonderful cooking?" he called over his shoulder, just before closing the door behind him.

Akiko shook her head as the VP of Medical Research left her office, and turned her mind to getting through this mysterious missive so she could go home to her husband and daughter, who were surely waiting for her. A letter opener from her desk drawer did its assigned task, and she tugged out the single sheet of paper within, unfolded it and read the brief message.

Then she read it again, straightening in her seat as her eyes widened.

_Yukimura-shi,_

_It has lately come to my attention that you have spent a number of years searching for a person with whom I myself was acquainted. Enclosed in this letter, you will find some information that should allow you to complete your investigation._

_Please do not assume that I expect any form of repayment from you or your family for extending this aid to you. Consider it instead a small form of penance for a disservice once done by me to the person in question._

_I would appreciate that you not mention my involvement, as I am doubtful that she would appreciate my meddling in..._

Akiko abandoned the letter and slapped it down onto the table before practically diving for the envelope and opening it wider. Sure enough, there was another, smaller slip of paper inside, and her fingers shook as she pulled it free and studied it.

"My goodness..." she whispered, and fell back into her chair with a small thump. "After all this time..."

_Akiko cradled her newborn daughter carefully, gazing down at the tiny body in her arms with wonder in her eyes as she walked in slow circles inside the bedroom of their house, rocking the baby and humming softly in an effort to lull the child into sleep._

_She smiled as she watched the baby's eyes slip shut, and continued her humming for a few more minutes before changing to a soft whisper. "That's right... go on and close those pretty eyes, Kaguya-chan," she murmured softly as she gazed at her sleeping daughter._

"_You know you're in good hands, don't you? Your Morio-papa and I will take good care of you." She sent a fond thought to her husband who, after having dropped her and the baby off at their house in one of the suburbs of Fukokua, had left again in search of the last-minute supplies needed with a new baby in the house._

"_I'm sure you will," came a soft, distinctly male voice from the doorway, and Akiko turned her head to send her father a smile as he entered the room. Beyond the door, she could hear the faint sounds of her mother puttering around the kitchen, no doubt busying herself preparing a meal for them all, and she felt a small trickle of gratitude at her parent's willingness to make sure the house was prepared for the new addition to their little family._

"_So will you and Mama," she told the older, taller man as she gently shifted her hold on her daughter and let her father hold the child. "Just like you've always taken care of me." Always was a stretch, she considered, since Yuu hadn't been a full-time father to her until she had been ten years old, but he had more than made up for it since then._

"_Family takes care of family," her father reminded her, but there was a trace of regret in his eyes as he spoke. He spent a few minutes holding the little girl before walking over to the crib set next to the large bed in the room, and gently settled the baby into it._

"_Yes... family is the one thing you should always be able to count on." Yuu studied his sleeping granddaughter in silence for a few seconds before lifting his gaze to meet his daughter's. "Akiko-chan..." He took her gently by the arm and guided her towards the living room. "Thirteen years ago, I did something very foolish..."_

Akiko tilted the small piece of paper slightly, and let the sunlight spill over the information written on it in a neat, elegant script. Three lines was all there was on it, and yet that familiar name, along with that phone number and that location... that information could change the lives of her entire family for good.

_Kuga Natsuki  
102-5743-9216  
Fuuka University_

_How old is she now?_ Akiko mused as she idly rubbed her thumb over the corner of the paper. _20, 21... somewhere around there, probably._ _And at Fuuka University, too. My goodness._ A small smile curved the corners of her mouth upwards. _Father always did say that intelligence runs in the family. It seems that she's no exception._

She rose from her seat and carefully unlatched her briefcase, placing the letter on top of her papers before closing it again. The note, however, she kept in her hand, and studied it pensively as she left the building for the busy streets of Fukokua.

Three years. Three long years of searching. And now, if the Fates were kind, that search would be over.

_Kuga Natsuki... I wonder who you are, little sister..._

* * *

"This is not who I am!"

Tokiha Mai sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall outside the dressing rooms. "You won't know that until you try it on," she called back to the stubborn young woman behind the wooden doors.

"Mai, this thing has frills. Frills!"

"It has fringes, Natsuki. Fringes. And it's leather." Mai shook her head and sent the slightly shorter young woman next to her a glance as she heard a small snicker. "Don't you start," she told her younger friend quietly. "You're next."

Mikoto looked at her with an expression best described as highly worried as she straightened her high school uniform, which was a distinct counterpoint to the older girl's more casual skirt and top. "Mai is not nice today," she noted sadly.

Mai grinned and stuck her tongue out at the girl. Then she raised her voice so that Natsuki would be able to hear her. "Aren't you semi-tough biker types supposed to wear fringed leather jackets?"

"That goes for country western bands, too, you know," Kuga Natsuki remarked with a scowl as she exited the dressing room with a few articles of clothing folded over one arm. She, too, was dressed in casual clothes like Mai herself, although hers consisted of a pair of jeans and a pale green polo shirt.

The tan leather jacket, which was, indeed, highly fringy, was held between two fingers of the hand on her free arm, which was stretched as far from her body as she could possibly get it. "And what do you mean by 'semi'-tough?"

Mai held back a laugh as she watched the blue-haired woman eye the jacket as if it were a small, thermo nuclear device. Mikoto didn't bother.

Natsuki sent the brunette a stern glance and opened her mouth to speak, but the younger girl caught the look and beat her to the punch.

"Mai means that Natsuki-san's toughness is less now that she's studying bioinformatics," Mikoto cheerfully informed the taller woman. "So Natsuki-san can no longer be 'fully' tough."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the girl, then shook her head and chuckled. "Alright, alright. I suppose biology isn't the most badass major I could've chosen," she remarked, and then flicked her arm, sending the offending leather jacket sailing through the air.

As intended, it landed on Mai's head, making the redhead yelp.

"So," the biker went on as she ignored the glare Mai was sending her way. "I'm hanging on to these." She hefted the jeans and various tops and shirts on her other arm. "But that... thing..." here she pointed at the jacket that Mai was now straightening out, "... has got to go."

"Fair enough," the redhead agreed with a small grin as the three of them trudged off to put the jacket back where they'd found it. "I consider it enough of a victory that you had it in the dressing room with you for more than two minutes."

"Bah." Natsuki made a face as she looked around the mostly empty store. It was late afternoon, and as most people were either heading home from work or had made it home already, there were very few other shoppers around.

While Natsuki studied the surroundings and Mikoto plodded on steadily beside her, Mai took the chance to study her friend. She knew that both herself and Mikoto had come a long way in the three years that had passed since the Carnival, as had those of the other HiME that they had stayed in touch with through the years, but as was often the case, Mai found herself wondering if Natsuki wasn't the one who had come the farthest of them all.

Oh, she was still stubborn as all get out, blunt to the point of being brash, downright antisocial at times and had a fuse shorter than the strings of DNA she'd no doubt soon be studying, but slowly, over time, she had shifted. Just a little bit. Enough that now...

Mai shifted her gaze and paused in mid-stride as Mikoto stumbled and Natsuki reached out her free hand, catching the girl by the arm. The redhead saw the questioning glance, the nod from the high schooler and the slight pat on the arm from the college girl, before the trio continued.

Enough that now, when Natsuki was around people she trusted, every once in a while that tough shell faded, and the gentle woman underneath peeked out.

Natsuki jumped slightly as a low, buzzing noise issued from the pocket of her jeans. "Arh, shit."

Hm. Mai scratched her nose. Then again, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. But it couldn't be all bad since Natsuki was, after all, the one who had suggested this little shopping trip.

There was an ulterior motive to that little suggestion, of course, Mai considered privately as Natsuki pulled the vibrating phone from her pocket and wandered off a little ways to take the call. The third anniversary of a certain, former Kaichou's leaving was right around the corner, and her friend did always seem to get extra antsy around that time. Not that she could blame the other woman for it, the redhead reasoned as she idly listened to Mikoto talk as the two of them browsed through the selection of clothing available in the younger girl's size. Shizuru not contacting Natsuki at all for those three years was pretty extreme.

It wasn't that any of the others had heard from her either, but... Mai tried to picture leaving Tate for three years without any form of contact, and felt her chest clench. No, she definitely wouldn't be able to do that. Apparently Shizuru was stronger than she was.

She could understand how painful and frustrating it must have been for the former Kaichou to be around the biker when she knew that her feelings weren't returned, but leaving without as much as a goodbye to the one she'd professed to love hadn't exactly been a good solution either.

And to say that Mai was miffed at Shizuru for reducing Kuga Natsuki, of all people, to tears, would be putting it mildly.

"Mai?"

"Hm?" The redhead was pulled from her thoughts as Mikoto laid a hand on her arm. "What is it?"

Mikoto sent a puzzled glance over her older friend's shoulder and raised a hand to point. "What's wrong with Natsuki-san?"

Mai turned and blinked in surprise as she caught sight of her friend. Natsuki was standing in the middle of one of the store's aisles, staring at the still open phone in her hand with an ashen-white, completely blank face. The clothes she had been carrying lay limply on the floor beside her feet, and before the redhead could so much as speak up, the woman snapped the phone shut, shoved it back into her pocket and stalked angrily out of the store.

"What the... Natsuki!" When the other woman didn't appear to hear her, the redhead took her cue from the already running Mikoto and chased after her. "Natsuki!"

The two of them made it outside just in time to see a familiar Ducati pull away from the curb and tear down the street with an ominous roar.

"Is Natsuki-san gonna be okay, Mai?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she stared after the motorcycle, and then turned her gaze on her remaining friend.

Mai exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her disordered hair. "I hope so, Mikoto." She shook her head, knowing that once Natsuki was in that mood, there was nothing to do but wait her out. "I hope so."


	2. Everybody's Changing

For disclaimers, please see part one.

**Prologue; part II**

**Everybody's Changing**

* * *

_Damn it._ Behind the dark visor of the helmet, emerald eyes narrowed in anger as a slim hand grasped the throttle harder and twisted it back. Even the wind rushing loudly past the bike and its rider couldn't drown out the massive roar of the Ducati's potent engine as it raced down an abandoned side street.

_Damn it all to hell._ The bike leaned sharply to the side as the road turned abruptly, not even slowing as the tires screeched in protest before continuing through the turn. The tall buildings of the city were long left behind, and the small houses were almost gone, too.

_Damn him._ The garish, yellow lights from the lonely lampposts lining the side of the road flickered over the surface of the helmet, mirroring themselves in the perfectly smooth surface for a split second before disappearing once more.

There were no more shields from the wind as she forced the motorcycle into another sharp turn, her knee almost scraping the pavement as she twisted the massive machine. No more trees to block the force of the air rushing against her, but she pushed the engine harder still, as if trying to outrun her very thoughts.

To one side was the mountain, to the other was the ocean. The road parting the two stretched out before her almost endlessly.

She gunned the engine again and pulled up with her arms, straightening as the motorcycle reared onto it's back wheel like an angry horse, then settled back down with a thump and a slight decrease in speed as the tires scrambled for a hold on the asphalt. And still she drove on.

Maybe she could just keep driving. Maybe she could just forget that she'd ever gotten that call. She hoped that she could. She hoped that she could forget it all... that she could just go back to the way things were last week. Or the way they were before the Carnival.

But mostly she hoped that maybe she could fool herself into believing that the tears in her eyes stemmed from the wind. Helmet or no.

A familiar outcropping caught her eye, and she forced the Ducati's brake all the way down, anticipating the sudden twist and following it until the bike settled on the dry dirt. The cloud of dust caused by the rear tire skidding out settled slowly, and she turned off the engine, listening to the unnaturally loud sound of her own ragged breathing in the sudden stillness.

"Shit." She pulled off her helmet and slammed it down onto the bike's right handle, her fingers almost digging into the solidness of it as she squeezed her eyes shut. A deep, shaky breath. Then another one, more steady than the first, and she dared to open her eyes again as she lowered the bike's kick-stand with a flick of her leg.

For a few long seconds she stayed where she was, simply gazing out at the all too familiar view while she felt the breeze blow her hair back and caress her bare arms. The sun was starting to sink behind the line of the horizon, and she shivered slightly as she noticed the chill of night beginning to set in.

"Shit," she repeated wholeheartedly. How long had she been driving around for? An hour, at least, if it really was that late already. She hadn't expected staying out this late, and so hadn't brought her leathers with her earlier in the day, since the weather had been pleasantly warm.

"Crap." She swung her leg over the bike and leaned against the still warm metal. _Ride home's gonna suck like this._ She sent her jeans and shirt a disdainful look and snorted in disgust.

With a forceful exhale, she pushed herself away from the bike and stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked over to the metal railing that lined the small outcropping. Leaning against it on one hip, she let her gaze travel the steep incline as the memories rolled through her head again.

"Did you know that he had another daughter?" she asked of the careless, murky waters below. "Did you even know that he was seeing another woman?" A pause, where the only sound was that of the waves lapping against the rocks below. "Does it even matter to you now... wherever you are?"

The cool wind blew against her face, but brought no answer with it.

"Damn you!" She reared back and slammed the sole of her sneaker into the railing. "Damn you!" Another kick. "Damn him!" A third one. "Damn HER!" A punch this time, forceful enough to make the railing groan and the woman herself wince as a bolt cut into her knuckle. "Damn you all!"

"Damn you all..." She staggered backwards until she felt the sturdy metal of the Ducati against the backs of her legs. With a thump, she let herself rest against the bike's padded seat as she regarded her now bleeding hand sourly. "Damn the lot of you."

"_Natsuki, it doesn't do any good to be angry." Mai had placed a hand on her shoulder as they'd sat on one of the beds in the redhead's dorm. "Anger doesn't solve anything. It just hides an emotion we're too afraid to face."_

"_Oh, that's rich, coming from the girl who went mad with rage less than a year ago," Natsuki had snorted, shoving the hand away and getting to her feet. No reply came, and she reluctantly turned her head, groaning as she saw her friend's slumped shoulders._

"_Shit, Mai. I'm sorry... I didn't mean that."_

"_See?" Mai's voice had cracked slightly as the violet eyes had lifted to meet her own, and Natsuki had winced as she'd seen the wetness around their edges. "Anger only breeds hurt. Which in turn will just breed more anger."_

"_Alright." Natsuki had sighed resignedly and sat back down, resting a hand on the redhead's back in apology. "I see your point." A pause. "And I really am sorry. I don't mean to take my stuff out on you."_

"_I know." Mai had sniffled and wiped a hand over her face before she turned to face the other girl. "So tell me, Natsuki... what is it you're afraid to face?"_

"_Noth-" She'd blinked as a hand was clapped over her mouth, and looked at her friend in surprise._

"_Stop it." Mai's gaze had been firm, even a bit angry. "You're not only lying to me, you're lying to yourself. So knock it off, Kuga, before I make you."_

_They had held their quasi-standoff for all of two seconds before they'd both started laughing helplessly. That had effectively diffused the tension in the air, and they'd spent the next few minutes in companionable silence, both laying back sideways on Mai's bed with their legs hanging over the side._

"_When's Mikoto coming back?" Natsuki had asked after a while._

"_Tomorrow," Mai had replied. "She was very exited to get to spend the weekend with Reito-san."_

"_Mm."_

_There were 273 ceiling tiles in Mai's dorm, Natsuki had eventually found out._

"_I miss her, Mai."_

"_I know."_

"_I just..." Natsuki had forced out a breath and folded her hands behind her head as she kept her eyes on one of the 273 tiles. "Why did she leave like that?"_

_There had been a brief silence from her right side. "Maybe she felt that it would be easier this way."_

"_Easier for her, maybe." Natsuki had sighed and felt a weight settle on her chest. "But how can she say something like that and then just... just..." She'd known that her breath was hitching, that her voice was cracking, but she just hadn't been able to bring herself to care._

_Mai had scooted closer and gathered her into her arms, and she still hadn't cared. In a way, it had felt good to lie like that, with the redhead's hand slowly rubbing her back and her friend's voice murmuring in a soothing, almost motherly tone next to her ear._

"_I know... I know..." Mai had whispered as Natsuki had felt her own body shake with the force of her sobs. "It's gonna be okay, Natsuki... it's gonna be okay..."_

"Damn, Shizuru..." She gazed out over the waves with blank, introverted eyes as she absently cradled her injured hand. "I have an older sister." A sigh then, even as a small, wan smile shaped her lips. "I sure could use your insight right now."

The wind chuckled placidly and toyed with her hair, bringing with it the scent of spring.

* * *

"When did she say to call back?" Morio asked of his wife as he gently shut the door to the bedroom behind him in an effort not to wake up his soundly sleeping daughter. He was a tall man with a lanky swimmer's build, warm blue eyes and a shock of perennially messy, pale blond hair.

"9 PM," Akiko answered absently, her gaze flicking to the clock on the wall, which she could swear was going backwards. Hadn't it been 8:42 a minute ago? Instead of 8:37?

The man crossed over to the couch and took a seat next to his wife, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Did she say anything else?"

Akiko gazed up at her husband with a small, grateful smile. "How come you always know when I need you to hold me?"

"Because I love you," he answered simply, and pressed his lips lightly against her forehead.

Akiko closed her eyes and basked in that warmth for a few seconds, letting it ground her and calm her frazzled nerves. "I love you too," she murmured, squeezing her hands gently around his toned forearms. "And she didn't say much. She sounded... very surprised." A pause. "Shocked, really. Can't say I blame her."

"Mm." Morio rested his chin against the top of her head, his eyes pensive as they studied the television without really seeing the images flashing across it. "Me neither. She's basically been on her own since she was a child, according to Yuu-san, and she's what, 20 years old now?"

"Yeah." Akiko considered that. "I can't imagine how hard that must've been for her. Not only losing her mother like that, almost dying with her... and then she's suddenly all alone."

"Tough, I'm sure."

"Mm."

They watched the lurid commercials flash across the screen, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't really understand why your father hasn't tried to contact her himself."

Akiko hesitated for a little while, considering her answer. "I don't either... not fully. He told me that it was a bridge he had to burn for both their sakes... that she was destined for things that she wouldn't be able to accomplish if he was always trying to protect her."

Morio was silent for a few beats. "Any idea what he meant by it?"

"No. He said that it wasn't his secret to tell, at least not yet... whatever that's supposed to mean." A pause, and a soft chuckle. "He also told me that he was honestly a little scared of what she'd do to him now. Apparently the temper has been transferred from father to daughter in equal measures."

"Ouch," the blond man laughed. When it came to family, Kuga Yuu was the gentlest man he'd ever met. But when angered by a stranger, the result was spectacular indeed. "Are you sure you want to meet with her on your own?" he asked jokingly.

"Tch." Akiko slapped him lightly on the arm, but laughed softly herself. "I'm confident that... Natsuki..." The name tasted strangely sweet on her tongue. "... wouldn't just up and smack me."

Morio felt her turn slightly in his arms, enough that she could rest against him with her head laying on his shoulder and her face tucked against the side of his neck, and he shifted as well, leaning back against the arm of the couch as he pulled her a little closer. "You'll be fine," he murmured, stroking her back soothingly.

"I hope so."

"Akiko?"

"Mm?"

"It's 9 o'clock."

"Eh?" The dark head lifted as the woman shot a glance at the clock. "So it is."

He released her and sat up as she got to her feet, although he stayed where he was as she walked over to the phone and settled in the chair next to it, affording her that small amount of privacy while still staying close in case she should need him by her side.

Akiko willed her hand not to shake as she punched in a number she already knew by heart. It rang three times on the other end, and then was picked up. _"Yeah?"_

"Nats... ah...Kuga-san?"

"_Yeah... Yukimura-san?"_

"Yes." Akiko frowned slightly as she heard a slight hiss from the other end of the line, along with the sound of running water. "Is everything alright, Kuga-san?"

"_What? Oh... uh, yeah... fine... just... banged my hand into something earlier."_

"Oh, I see." Akiko held the phone a little closer to her ear as the sound of water cut off. "Well, I certainly hope that you feel better soon." She noticed her husband's concerned glance, and lifted a hand to assure him that everything was fine.

"_Oh, sure."_ More sounds, although now it sounded more like a cabinet being opened and closed, followed by the rattle of what was most likely a cardboard box. _"It's just a scrape, nothing serious."_ An awkward pause. _"Thanks for your concern."_

_Well..._ Akiko sighed mentally. _It's stilted and uncomfortable, but we're still talking. Must be a good sign._ "So, Kuga-san... you're attending Fuuka University, is that right?"

A few seconds passed before a reply came, lightly tinged with wariness. _"How did you know?"_

"Ah... I'm sorry, Kuga-san. It was part of the information I mentioned earlier." A pause, as she considered how this young woman didn't sound like she appreciated others getting information on her without her knowledge. "It wasn't much, really. Just your name, phone number, and the name of the university."

"_I see."_ The voice at the other end of the line sounded a little friendlier this time. _"Yeah, that's true. I'm almost done with my first year."_

"How many exams do you have left?"

"_Just two."_ A low, suctioning noise that reminded Akiko of her refrigerator door traveled through the phone lines, followed by the low 'pssht' that usually signaled the opening of a canned beverage. _"On genome evolution and sequence analysis."_

"It sounds like you're studying bioinformatics, Kuga-san," Akiko smiled, and felt a slight tickle of pride. It did feel a little odd to be proud of a complete stranger, but at the same time so very natural when that stranger happened to be her baby sister.

"_Fwuh?"_ There was a quick sound of swallowing. _"You've heard of that?"_

Akiko had to laugh a little as she heard the younger woman's voice rise incredulously. "Our generation seems to be made up of science geeks entirely, Kuga-san."

"_Huh."_

They were both silent for a little while, and Akiko turned her head and met her husband's gaze. He smiled at her, his warm eyes conveying his support, and she ran a hand through her hair and bit the bullet, as it were.

"Kuga-san?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Your spring break is coming up soon, isn't it?"

A hesitant pause. _"... yes?"_

Akiko took a breath. "Would you like to come for a visit?"

* * *

"Uh..." Natsuki felt her mental arms flail as they desperately tried to catch a clue as to what had just happened. _A visit?_ She let the idea run through her head as she rested her canned soda on the edge of the kitchen counter and leaned back against it.

"_Kuga-san?"_

"I'm here," she replied, a little hastily. "I was... kinda surprised. That's all."

"_Ah."_ The older woman sounded disheartened. _"I'm sorry, Kuga-san."_

_Well..._ Natsuki regarded the can in her hand thoughtfully. _Couldn't hurt, could it? Just go say hello... see what she looks like... how she lives... _Her curiosity was prickling, she realized – distracting her enough that she only caught the tail end of Akiko's sentence.

"_... mean to do that at all. I'm very sorry."_

"Sorry, Yukimura-san, can you repeat that?" she asked as she pushed off the counter and headed for the living room. "The... uh... connection faded for a bit."

The other woman sighed. _"I said that I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable. I'm very sorry that I did."_

Natsuki kept silent as she sat down on the couch and leaned forward slightly. "Where do you live?"

"_Uh..."_ It was clear that that hadn't been the question the older woman expected to hear. _"Fukokua... but we – my husband and I – spend our weekends and holidays at our house on the easternmost side of Fuuka."_

"In hoity-toity land?" The biker felt her eyes widen. The eastern side of the island, which was officially known as the Eastern Hills district, mainly consisted of large, upscale homes, all of which cost a substantial amount of money. _I guess that answers the 'how she lives' question._

She had, after all, been inside one of those homes on several occasions, since Shizuru's family also owned a home in that area.

"_Yes, in hoity-toity land,"_ came the obviously amused reply. A deeper, decidedly masculine voice could be heard chuckling in the background, and the phone rustled slightly as Akiko moved the receiver and shushed the man.

_Must be the husband,_ Natsuki thought idly. "Hey, Yukimura-san?"

"_Yes?"_

She closed her eyes and made up her mind. "How does next Friday sound?"

Silence.

"Yukimura-san?"

"_F-fantastic!"_ the older woman finally blurted. _"Friday sounds... absolutely fantastic."_

"Well... that's good." She watched her own hand pick at a loose thread on her jeans. "When...uh... what time's good for you?"

"_Oh... uh... well, we probably won't get there until around seven or so... how about eight PM?"_

"Sure." Natsuki rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers, the rested it in the palm of her hand. "Where is your house, exactly?"

There was a brief, thoughtful pause from the other end of the line. _"Are you familiar with the area, Kuga-san?"_

She deliberately pushed away the memories of all the time spent riding around the Eastern Hills with her most important person. "Yeah... I can find my way around."

"_Alright. If you start from the southern end of the district, what you need to do is..."_

She pulled a pad and pen from her nearby book bag and jotted down the most crucial directions as she listened to the older woman's explanation, pausing every now and then to give a soft sound of affirmation. "Okay. I think I know where it is."

"_Hopefully that means that you won't get lost on the way."_ There was a light, almost hesitant hint of a tease in Akiko's voice.

She chuckled slightly. "Yeah, hopefully."

A matching chuckle – eerily similar to her own, really – traveled down the phone lines. _"Well, Kuga-san, I'm afraid it's starting to get late, so I'll let you go. See you Friday?"_

"See you then," she replied, almost annoyed at the nervous flutter in her stomach. "Goodnight, Yukimura-san."

Another pause. _"Akiko is fine, Kuga-san. Goodnight."_

Natsuki spent a few seconds listening to the dial tone sounding in her ear before she pulled the phone far enough away that she could see it. She studied the number still shown on the display, then hit the button that would save it in her contact list.

_Name: Yukimu..._

She sighed, and deleted that.

_Name: Akiko_

With a grunt, she resolutely pressed the Confirm key and folded the phone shut. "Son of a bitch," she muttered as she dropped the phone onto the low table next to the couch and let herself fall back against the soft cushions.

"Son of a fucking bitch."


	3. Waiting to Breathe

**Nabooru:**  
Thank you. The meeting you mentioned is coming up in this part. I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)

**Shyechick:**  
Sadly for Natsuki, there is no romance in her cards in this fic. Prologue gets its title from the fact that I originally intended it to be just that – the prologue part of a Shiznat story. As I worked on it, though, this bit seemed to take on a life of its own, and I eventually figured that I might as well post it as a separate fic altogether (the full story being over 25 pages and such). The original idea is in the works, though, and will pick up pretty much where this one leaves off. In that one... yes, Natsuki will definitely end up getting more acquainted with her own romantic side. ;)

**Zenihua:**  
I'm glad you like the idea. :) Yes, Shizuru will be making an appearance, although it won't be in person in this fic. But we will get some more info on how she's spent the past years in part four, which is the final part. I should have that up, uh... now, actually. :)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
I forgot to mention earlier that this story is completely unbeta'ed, so any mistakes you catch in here are mine alone. And I guard them fiercely with the aid of my fearsome... uh... husky plushie!

Right. So hands off my mess-ups. The plushie bites, and so do I.

For disclaimers, please see part one.

**Prologue; part III**

**Waiting to Breathe**

* * *

The weak beams of early morning sunlight spilled in through the open blinds, chasing a few dust mites across the carpeted floor and slowly dispelling the darkness in the room.

The room –a living room judging by both the layout and the furniture used – wasn't by any means a large one. The room was fairly average for an apartment, which was, of course, exactly what it was a part of.

Of course, the sunlight didn't much care where it was intruding, and merrily continued on its path across the pale, somewhat dusty carpet, the pattern of which was broken by a few carelessly discarded articles of clothing, books, video games and other assorted goodies. Eventually, the beams reached in long enough to slide their gilded fingers over the deep blue walls and the simple wooden furniture.

The light drew a stir and a soft groan from the body burrowed into the plush couch, and an arm was slung over the woman's face in an effort to block out the pesky radiance and resume her rest.

No such luck.

"Uhn..." Natsuki grumbled to herself as she reluctantly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. Why was she on the couch again?

She shoved herself into an upright position and rubbed a hand over her face before looking around blearily. She was still wearing the clothes from the day before; a pair of comfortable, dark slacks that had once looked neatly pressed, but now appeared as though they'd been put through a rather violent spin-cycle, and a deep red tank top that had ridden up during the night.

Absentmindedly, she tugged the garment into place.

A few of her textbooks were laying open on the table in front of her, along with a series of pads and pens, and an open can of soda that was sure to be both warm and flat by now. The TV was on, and a series of animated characters flounced mutely across the screen.

___Oh, right__._

She'd stayed up late the night before to study, pouring over her books with a concentration strong enough that she'd completely lost track of time. The last thing she remembered was glancing at the clock on her DVD recorder right after she'd tiredly flopped onto the soft cushions to just rest her eyes for a moment.

Ah, well. She shrugged mentally. At least she was prepared for the exam she had lat--

She straightened abruptly and shot another quick stare at the digital digits below the TV. Said exam started at eight, and it was now 7:12.

"Shit." The young woman shot up from the couch and started undressing frantically as she made her way to the bathroom. The tank top was yanked off in one smooth motion and unceremoniously tossed across the room, where it landed on top of an empty glass.

"Damn, damn, damn," she went on, hopping forward on first one foot, then the other as she tugged her socks off and let them drop to the floor. Her slacks were loosened and left to pool around her feet as she pushed the bathroom door open, and she deftly stepped out of the crumpled clothing before letting her bare feet hit the ceramic tile.

One extremely speedy shower later, she had to catch herself against the wall with one hand as she almost tripped over the discarded pants upon leaving the bathroom once more, and kept cursing fluidly as she raced into her bedroom while briskly toweling her hair.

She wasn't sure exactly how many times she'd thanked the heavens that Fuuka University didn't require it's students to wear a uniform, but she repeated it several more times as she hurriedly pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a white, long-sleeved t-shirt. The Gods only knew how much longer it would've taken her to get dressed, had that been the case.

And being late for the final exam of her first year just wasn't kosher.

As she made good use of her brush to straighten out her tangled hair, she noticed the small, silver container on her nightstand, and felt her eyebrows lower in a scowl. She'd only recently noticed her vision blurring slightly when she spent too much time over her books, but the accompanying headaches had steadily been increasing in frequency.

Glasses were in no way part of the image she had of herself, and she was self-aware enough to know that a set of spectacles clashed rather harshly with her sense of vanity. She certainly hadn't wanted to realize that she needed them, even if it wasn't 24 hours a day. It had taken a rather impressive effort of teasing, cajoling and outright bullying on Mai's part to even make her set up an appointment with a local optometrist, let alone actually get her to buy the damn things.

But chances were that she'd need them today, so she snatched the casing up with a grunt before returning to the living room, where she resisted the urge to outright throw the much loathed container into her bag. Her budget had been tight enough just from one purchase.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and carefully placed the box in the small pocket on the side of the bag, then resumed the whirlwind process of getting ready. Her notes were roughly shoved into the bag, along with a collection of writing implements. Any tools she might need would thankfully be provided by the school itself, which saved her the time of digging them out from somewhere in the apartment.

She hoisted the bag up and strode over to the door, where she regarded her leather riding suit thoughtfully before deciding that the short ride and the warm spring weather didn't require her to wear it. She shrugged into a light denim jacket and slipped on a pair of slightly worn boots before grabbing her helmet and heaving the bag onto her shoulder.

The door slammed, and hurried footsteps thundered down the stairs outside.

* * *

"Hey, Natsuki."

She glanced up as she left the classroom that had been her home for the past four hours, and blinked as she recognized the redheaded young woman leaning against the wall opposite the door. "Mai... Hey."

It was the first time she'd seen or talked to her friend since she'd run out of the store a few days ago, and the sudden encounter made her feel a little awkward. "Listen... I'm sorry about the other day."

Mai patted her on the arm and fell into step beside her as she started down the hallway along with the crowd of people. "Don't worry about it. You're forgiven." A pause. "As soon as I get details."

Natsuki groaned.

"Kuga-sama!"

The biker glanced up at the sound of her name and looked around, spotting a couple of girls from her own year coming towards them further down the hallway. "Yeah?"

"Please enjoy your holidays, Kuga-sama!" One of the girls offered, before they both bowed to her.

"Uh... thanks." Natsuki hefted her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Same to you."

Both young women thanked her profusely before skittering away with low chatters of "Oh, wow, she talked to me!" and "Kuga-sama's so cool!"

She rolled her eyes. "You be quiet," she grumbled at the redhead next to her, who was smirking. "I mean it, Tokiha. I never would've joined the damn swimming club if I'd known that this would be the outcome. So not a word."

Mai grinned and leaned closer. "Why ever would I say anything about your _fangirls_, Kuga-sama?" She drew out the honorific teasingly. "I'm sure it feels very nice to have _fangirls_, doesn't it, Kuga-sama?"

Natsuki blushed and glared at her. "Ah, shut up." She pushed the doors to the main biology building open and stepped outside, then released the door again and smirked as she heard her friend yelp behind her.

"Honestly," Mai huffed as she came even with the blue-haired woman once more. "You're so childish sometimes."

"Oh, and your little comments about my so-called fangirls were _so_ mature, right?" Natsuki growled, sending the younger woman a sidelong glance as she continued her trek towards the student parking lot.

The redhead chuckled. "Eh, I guess you have a point."

"Damn right I do," the biker snorted. "What are you doing at school, anyway? Your final exam was yesterday."

"True, but..." Mai jerked a thumb towards an upcoming path that ran between the university campus and that of the neighboring Fuuka Academy. "Mikoto has two exams today, so I promised I'd bring her some lunch."

"Yes, Mai-mama."

The younger woman wagged a finger at her. "Don't you start that up again. She's living on her own now, for God's sake. All I do is bring her something to eat every once in a while."

"Uh-huh. And take her shopping for clothes, most of which you pay for, while Kanzaki-san takes her on holidays and puts her through school with the Minagi family funds." Natsuki chuckled. "Which one of you has the bigger parenting complex, I wonder?"

Mai just stuck her tongue out at her. "Phbbt. And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch."

Natsuki laughed softly. "Actually, I'd like that, but I don't think I'd be much company. My mind's a little preoccupied."

"Not with school, I hope." The redhead tilted her head curiously as the two of them stopped by the pathway leading off to the academy. "You of all people should know that the year's over."

"No, no... not school." Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she adjusted the position of her book bag slightly. "That call I got the other day... it was from a woman named Yukimura Akiko. She claims to be my older sister." She watched the violet eyes get wider in surprise. "I'm meeting her tonight."

"Not in some seedy bar downtown, right?" Mai's voice now lowered in concern. "This could all be some elaborate joke, you know."

Natsuki stared at her. "Do I look like an idiot or something? No, I'm meeting her at a house she owns with her husband out in the Eastern Hills. You know, the neighborhood with all the private security running around?" She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a her chin a touch. "Besides, I can take care of myself. Not being a HiME anymore doesn't mean I'm totally defenseless."

"No, that's certainly true," her friend conceded, somewhat amusedly. "Hakiro-san still hasn't fully recovered from the bruising you gave his... um, ego... a few days ago. I saw him on my way home yesterday, and he's still walking funny."

"Yeah, well..." Natsuki turned her head and studied the nearby shrubbery. "He shouldn't put his hand somewhere like that without a personal invitation."

The redhead chuckled. "So, the Eastern Hills, hm? I wonder what your fangirls would think of your affluent family, Kuga-sama." She grinned at the older woman's sudden, deep scowl. "I'm sure it'd involve many fantasies of frilly yukatas and dashing young men lining up to sweep you off your feet."

The biker groaned and felt the little vein in her forehead start to pulsate. "Shut _up_, Mai."

Her friend just laughed. "Ah, well. I'd better go. I want to get this bento to Mikoto before she starts chewing on her classmates' ankles."

Natsuki had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, fine. Say hello to the cannibal for me."

"Brat."

"Uh-huh. Later, Mai."

"Good luck, Natsuki."

* * *

_Top of the hill, then turn left_. The Ducati drove smoothly, but slowly along the well-maintained and well-lit streets of the Eastern Hills, allowing its rider the time needed to look around for a house fitting the description from a few days ago.

Idly, she acknowledged the suspicious glances thrown her way by the dark-clad guards patrolling the area, and she rolled her eyes behind the cover of her visor. _Relax, guys. I'm not here to rob the damn place._

She pushed down the urge to gun her engine just to spook the hell out of them, then swallowed to ease her suddenly dry throat as she spotted the house that she was looking for.

_"It should be fairly easy to recognize," Akiko had told her. "First off, it's white brick instead of wood like so many of the other houses, and second, it's one of very few properties in the district with a chimney."_

She slowed the bike down as she drove past the house, made note of the rosebushes that sat on each side of the front steps, then nodded to herself and turned around, slinked the motorcycle into the empty driveway and killed the engine in front of the closed garage door.

Then she took a moment to look around, mostly to get her racing heart under control.

She couldn't really make out what most of the plants in the decently sized garden were due to the fact that night had already fallen, but she recognized a few shyly emerging lilies and other greenery in the small, predominantly circular, stone-lined flowerbeds that were dotted around the neatly kept lawn.

The whole lot, or what she could see of it, at least, was enclosed by a low wooden fence, and small, metal lanterns had been strategically placed to add some measure of golden light to the area, aside from that provided by the iron street lamps. A larger stone lamp sat atop a ditto fountain roughly in the center of the garden, where the grass had given way to cobblestone. Said stones had been laid out in a neat rectangle, and small, fragrant flowers bordered the space that also housed an ornate wooden table with wide, matching benches on either side.

It wasn't exactly traditionally Japanese, and there was a large part of her that liked that. Hopefully, it meant that the people who lived here weren't snobs like so many of the other families in this part of town.

A soft creak made her ears pick up, and she turned her gaze to the front door, where a tall, fit man in casual clothes now stood silhouetted by the light from the inside of the house. As he took a step outside and tilted his head curiously at her, the shadows shifted to reveal a handsome face with a strong jaw, a straight nose and a full head of hopelessly ruffled, blonde hair.

Somewhat self-consciously, she removed her helmet and blinked as she realized that the man's hair wasn't blonde, per se. Far closer to white, really.

Then she blinked again as she caught his expression, which was one of slack-jawed, wide-eyed surprise. _Oh, great. Now what?_

The man laughed then, and approached her, stopping to bow just a few steps away. "You can't be anyone other than Kuga-san." He had a deep voice that rumbled pleasantly in her ears as he spoke. "There's definitely a strong family resemblance."

She mentally applauded her own decision to change from her leathers into the comfortable jeans and hooded sweatshirt in the small, wooded area she'd passed a few miles back, as that now allowed her to feel more relaxed as she dismounted the bike and sketched a return bow.

"I'll take your word for it," she muttered as she straightened. "And who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me," the man smiled. "My name is Yukimura Morio. I believe I'm your brother in law, Kuga-san." He waited as she set down her helmet and pocketed the keys to her bike, then laid a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the open door. "I also believe that my dear wife will have a rather substantial littler of kittens on the living room floor if we don't go see her soon. She's been bouncing of the walls since the two of you agreed to meet."

Natsuki had to choke back a snicker at his description, and found herself appreciating the frankness of it. _I think I like this guy_. "By all means." She fell silent as a sudden thought struck her. "What the hell do you guys do that you can afford a house here? Are you old money or something?"

"Well, the properties here in hoity-toity land certainly don't come cheap," he grinned, and she felt a light, embarrassed blush stain her cheeks as she recognized her own words. "But no, both Akiko and I come from middle-class families. We just both happen to work lucrative jobs for a company that can afford to pay it's employees high wages."

"Hm." She crossed the threshold and watched him close and lock the door behind them, then started unlacing her boots. "You work at the same place?"

"Yup." He pulled off his sneakers and slid his feet into a set of slippers placed by the door, then rummaged in a nearby closet for another, smaller pair that he held out to her. "Akiko's an AVP of medical research, and I'm chief of the department for biomechanical implementation." He leaned back against the wall and waited while she slid off her boots and replaced them with the slippers. "We actually met in Fujino Incorporated's cafeteria when we were both lowly interns."

Natsuki paused for a split-second, then straightened. "Fujino Incorporated, eh?"

"Yup." He turned and waved at her to follow him. "C'mon in, Kuga-san, before I need to have the living room carpets dry-cleaned."

The biker blinked. _Wha... Oh, the litter of kittens. Right._ She snorted in wry amusement and followed the broad, strong back into the next room, which was decorated in warm, earthy tones and outfitted with understatedly elegant furniture in pale colors.

One of the seats on the couch at the far end of the room was occupied, and Natsuki had to grab onto the door frame for support as she suddenly felt her knees weaken from sheer surprise.

_Shit, he wasn't kidding, was he?_ It was a very, very strange sensation to immediately recognize someone she'd never in her life seen before, but that woman couldn't possibly be anyone other than Yukimura Akiko. Just knowing the relation between them apparently would have enabled her to pick the woman out of a crowd if she had to.

Because while there obviously were differences... the jaw was a little firmer, the nose a touch more upturned, the hair a few shades darker than her own and the eyes brown rather than green... While those differences were there, in many other ways it was oddly similar to looking into her mirror every morning.

She tilted her head as the casually dressed woman rose and said something. Thankfully, she seemed to have addressed her husband, because Natsuki certainly didn't hear a single word.

As for body rather than face, Akiko's build was more compact, and the biker realized that she actually stood a few inches taller than her older sister. And while the other woman was obviously every bit as fit as her husband, she was rounder in the hips and chest than Natsuki, and her waist was more defined, lending her figure an hourglass-like shape.

She noticed Akiko studying her in much the same way, and shifted her gaze to Morio. The tall man was flicking his eyes back and forth between the two of them, and he had a very pleased expression on his face, looking for all the world like a cat who had just swallowed a very large canary.

She half-expected him to start picking his teeth with a yellow feather. Then she scrubbed a hand over her face as the combination of that mental image and her own nerves threatened to send her into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Well now." Morio's voice broke the silence in the room as he stepped over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "I'll leave you two ladies alone. If you need me, I'll be in the garage." He raised a hand and trotted back to the door they'd just entered through, then paused with his hand on the door knob and half-turned.

"Hey, Kuga-san?" He waited until she looked over at him. "_When_ you come back..." He emphasized the first word with both his voice and his warm grin, and she had to smile. "Let's talk shop, ne?"

She heard Akiko chuckle as the door closed behind the man. "Well... would you like to sit down, Kuga-san?"

"I think I need to," she muttered, and followed the older woman over to the couch.

"Mm." Akiko folded her hands in front of her and glanced down, but remained on her feet. "It is a bit... complicated... isn't it?"

"Yeah." She sat down on a plush cushion and rested her hands on her knees. "It's... not an unwelcome complication, though."

The smile those words earned her was warm and friendly, and she found herself returning it without really thinking about it. "I'm very glad to hear that, Kuga-san." The older woman stepped around the low table in front of the couch and seated herself, then gestured to the porcelain set out in the center of the wooden surface. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Natsuki remembered her dry throat and nodded. "Sure."

"Sugar?"

"Please."

She listened to the clock on the wall tick as they both fell silent and sipped at their respective cups.

Then Akiko gently cleared her throat. "Have you been as nervous today as I have, Kuga-san?"

The biker snorted. "Are you kidding? My calender's been completely blank since noon. I don't think my apartment's ever been quite that clean before."

Their eyes met somewhat shyly, and they both started laughing.


	4. It Starts With an Earthquake

For disclaimers, please see part one.

Thanks to _Sohma_ and_ teh 321 stars_, who both pointed some mistakes I made. Fixed now, guys. Thanks! :3

**Prologue; part IV**

**It Starts With an Earthquake**

* * *

"Mama?"

The two women both fell silent as a small voice interrupted their talk, and turned their heads towards the source of the sound. A young girl with azure hair, clad in a yellow cotton night gown was standing in the half open door to one of the other rooms, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

_Mama?_ Natsuki blinked and let her gaze flick to the older woman before she stared at the child, who was now stumbling tiredly across the floor towards Akiko, and didn't seem to have noticed Natsuki's presence yet. _She has a kid?_

"Kaguya-chan." Akiko rose from the couch and met her daughter half-way, catching the sleepy toddler under the arms as the girl reached out for her. "What are you doing up?" She lifted the girl up and settled her on one hip, one arm supporting the child's bottom while her free hand lightly rubbed the girl's back.

"I'm thirsty," came the sleepy mumble, as Kaguya nestled her head into her mother's shoulder and blinked sleepily up at her. "Can I have some water?"

"May I, and yes, you may," Akiko gently corrected her child. "Why don't you stay here with Kuga-san while I get you a glass, hm?"

Natsuki blinked. "With..."

"You, yes. "Akiko tilted her head as she ambled back to the couch and peered down at the younger woman, her daughter held safely in her arms. "Come now, Kuga-san... don't tell me you're scared of holding a three-year old?"

Kaguya giggled. She wasn't quite sure why the strange woman was making that face, but it sure looked funny.

Natsuki saw the twinkle in the other woman's brown eyes, and realized that she was being tweaked. "Of course not!" she scoffed. Children wasn't exactly a subject she had a lot of experience with... had any experience with, to be honest, but... _I've faced down Orphans, other HiME and oddly cute lingerie thieves, for God's sake. I can handle a toddler._

And before she really knew what was happening, her lap was occupied by a very sleepy three-year old who had little regard for the biker's normally very pristine personal space. The azure head rested against her chest as the little girl curled up slightly, and she could do little else but sit there stiffly as she watched Akiko turn her back and head for the kitchen.

She felt the small head tilt upwards against her, and bent her head to look at the child in her arms.

It was very similar to a punch in the gut, she fuzzily decided, as she saw a pair of familiar, emerald eyes gazing back up at her.

_Eternity. _The word slammed into her head with enough force to make her dizzy. She'd always wondered at the instinct to procreate... at the willingness in so many people to complicate their lives in such a way that it left them wide open to be stabbed in the back for the rest of their natural existence.

This was why. To see a part of yourself so clearly reflected in the next generation of your line was a very powerful emotion to experience, and her first taste of it shook her to the core, leaving her stunned and absolutely speechless. Family wasn't something she'd wanted for a very long time.

"You look like Mama."

But it sure was beginning to look like something she could live with. Natsuki raised a hand and pushed a few sleep-mussed strands out of the girl's face. "Well... your Mama is my sister."

Those eerily familiar eyes blinked a few times as Kaguya digested the information. "Are you my obasan? Like Papa's sister?"

She had to smile at that, even as she swallowed down the sudden lump in her throat. "Yeah... I guess I am."

_Well, I'll be damned._ The biker felt herself relax and settled more comfortably into the couch as Kaguya apparently accepted this and nestled closer while her eyes slipped shut. _Sure never thought I'd become somebody's aunt._

Her head felt like it was physically spinning, and her brow furrowed in thought as she raised her gaze to the wall in front of her without really seeing it. _I wonder how that works?_

* * *

The door to Kaguya's bedroom closed with a soft snick, and Akiko folded her hands behind her back and leaned her shoulders against the solid wood as she studied the younger woman.

"She..." Natsuki looked thoughtful, to say the least. "She has my eyes... How..."

"No." Akiko shook her head as she pushed away from the door and placed a light hand on her sister's shoulder. "You and her both have our father's eyes."

"Father..." The biker's face darkened briefly. "Would... do you..." She sighed. "Is it okay if we don't talk about him?"

Akiko nodded and patted the shoulder below her hand lightly before stepping back a little. "Would you like a fresh drink, Kuga-san?" She turned around and quietly made her way down the hall. "Maybe some more tea?"

"Natsuki."

The older woman paused in mid-stride and glanced back over her shoulder, her gaze following the biker as she walked up to her, and then continued past her. "Sorry?"

Familiar green eyes looked back at her, and the face they were set in curled its lips into a small smile. "My name is Natsuki, Akiko-san."

* * *

**Four years later...**

"Obachan!"

Natsuki grinned as she kicked down the bike's center stand and pulled off her helmet, placing it on the handle just in time to reach out and catch the small body that had just flung itself at her.

"Oof! Hey there, Brat." She chuckled as Kaguya's arms wrapped around her neck even as the almost-7-year-old girl squirmed into place, half on the bike's seat and half on Natsuki's lap. "How was school?"

"It was fun!" The girl enthused, leaning back a little to point at the t-shirt she was wearing. "Me and Tomari-chan made shirts, because we had crafts today. See?"

"Sure do." She studied the painting on the front of her niece's shirt, which consisted of two childishly drawn girls with blonde and azure hair respectively, holding hands. "That looks really good."

Privately, she was relieved that Kaguya seemed to have found a good friend in this Tomari. Relocating so suddenly and so late in the school year couldn't have been easy for the girl, but it had been necessary since both Akiko and Morio had transferred to the new Fuuka branch of Fujino Incorporated, which had opened the doors to its brand new building downtown just a few weeks ago.

Having her family permanently live this close by, however, was something she was immensely thankful for. "C'mon, kiddo." She swung herself off the bike and crouched slightly so the girl could climb onto her back, then straightened. "Where are your folks?"

"Honestly, Imouto." As if on cue, Akiko stepped out of the front door. "You spoil her too much carrying her around like that."

"Eh? Of course I do." Natsuki stuck the tip of her tongue out at her older sister. "She's my favorite niece. It's in the contract."

Kaguya giggled. "Obachan, I'm your only niece."

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite."

Akiko rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "Like peas in a pod," she muttered, shaking her head indulgently. The sometimes exasperating but always heartwarming love affair between her younger sister and her daughter never ceased to amaze her. "Come on in, both of you. Dinner's in the works, and you," she pointed at Natsuki, who blinked in response. "... are paying for your share by helping that one with her homework."

"Sure." The biker climbed up the two front steps and followed the older woman into the house. "What's the subject today, Brat?"

Kaguya just grumbled.

"Ah. Math, huh?"

* * *

"Excellent as always, Akiko." Morio leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek as the four of them sat around the dinner table, full and content.

"Mm hmm." Kaguya nodded. "It was good, Mama. Can Natsuki-obasan and I be excused? She promised she'd play video games with me."

"Hang on now, kiddo." The aunt in question gave a lock of azure hair a light tug. "Don't you think we should help your Akiko-mama clean up after dinner first?"

Akiko and Morio both chuckled as their daughter instantly jumped up, grabbed both her own and Natsuki's plates and took off for the kitchen.

"Ah, Natsuki." The blond man sent his sister in law a small smile. "You have that kid wrapped around your little finger." He raised a hand and wiggled the digit in question to further prove his point.

"Mm." The young woman folded her arms and glanced down at the table with a small smile. "Feeling's mutual."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds longer. Then Natsuki pushed her chair back and got to her feet, reaching a hand out to collect their glasses. Before she grabbed the first one, however, her cell phone rang.

Sighing, she pulled the beeping device from the pocket of her pants and sent the other two an apologetic glance. "Excuse me." She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear. "Yeah?"

_"Natsuki?"_

"Mai?"

_"Quick, go turn on the TV."_ There was a strong undercurrent of... something... in the redhead's voice. She couldn't quite determine exactly what that something was, however.

"Eh? The TV? Why?"

_"Honestly, you stubborn woman..." _She heard an exasperated sigh. _"Will you just do as I ask for once?"_

Then she heard Mikoto's voice in the background, somewhat distorted, but she was able to pick up a few words.

_"Mai... really true... Kaichou-sama... back?"_

_Kaichou... Shizuru? _She felt her heart skip a beat. "Mai! What the he..." She glanced over at the table and noticed Akiko's raised eyebrow. "...heck is going on?!"

Mai chuckled softly. _"Ah... caught you around Yukimura-san, did I?"_

The biker rolled her eyes. "Mai! For God's sake, just tell me!"

_"Local news, Channel 6,"_ the redhead's voice told her. _"That'll explain it better than I could. Hurry up before they put on that segment, alright?"_

The line went dead, and Natsuki growled as she slammed the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. "Oh, for the love of..."

"Imouto?" Akiko had gotten up and walked over to her, and now rested her hands on her sister's shoulders. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Natsuki allowed herself the luxury of leaning into the older woman's strong grip, letting the solid affection there anchor her as her mind suddenly swirled with possibilities. "But I need to watch the news."

"Eh?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Nee-chan." Her head was starting to pound, and she reached up to rub her temple. "Son of a..."

The older woman cleared her throat lightly.

"... biscuit."

* * *

"What channel?"

"Six."

Morio pointed the remote to the TV and pressed the corresponding button. A lavish television studio faded into view, and two anchors, one male and one female, sat cheerfully at the large desk at the very center of the screen.

Natsuki watched almost anxiously as the news ticker rolled across the bottom of the large screen, and paid no mind to the chattering hosts of the show. At the moment, they weren't talking about the one thing she wanted to know, anyway.

She was dimly aware that her brother in law was the only one in the room with her, and idly realized that Akiko had probably stayed out to keep Kaguya occupied until she could make good on her promise about the video games.

"Huh, lookit that," Morio's voice broke into her musings. "Seems like we finally have a Big Boss."

"Eh?" She blinked and focused on the ticker once more.

Then she blinked again.

**Fujino Inc. names head of new Fuuka branch.**

The same words now appeared at the top left corner of the screen, along with a picture of a face that, although a little more mature than she remembered, was as familiar as the back of her own hand.

_My most important person..._

She felt her breath catch.

_"__In other news," _the male anchor spoke up. ___"Fujino Incorporated____ just released the name of the person who'll be filling the role of executive director of the company's new branch in downtown Fuuka."_

The screen switched to a clip from what was obviously a press conference. Several people were sitting in neat rows before a slightly raised platform, on which a tall, middle-aged man with chestnut hair was standing behind a podium. The sound had been muted in deference to the anchors.

_"__Fujino Hiraku, President and Board Chairman of Fujino Incorporated, announced today that the corporation's Fuuka office – the new main division for bio- and nanosciences – will be headed up by none other than newly appointed CEO, Fujino Shizuru, who graduated from Kyoto University with a master's degree just last year. Fujino-san will relocate to Fuuka within the span of a few weeks to assume her new role."_

Natsuki watched dazedly as Shizuru herself stepped onto the platform and bowed respectfully to the man who had to be her father. The crimson eyes flashed briefly with surprise, then laughter as the older man grinned and grabbed her up in a hug.

_"__During the press conference we acquired this footage from, Fujino Hiraku did come under some heavy fire regarding his selection of someone so young for the position of Chief Executive Officer," _the man went on.___ "However, he stated in response that he has every confidence in his daughter's abilities, especially after he has, quote, 'spent the last year taking her under my wing and teaching her the ins and outs of everything', end quote."_

_"__As I'm sure some of our viewers remember," _the female anchor now interjected, ___"Fujino Shizuru was the seito kaichou at Fuuka Academy just a few years ago. I'm certainly looking forward ____to seeing her back again. How about you, Tokora-san?"_

The view switched back to that of the studio, and Natsuki tuned out the anchors once more as she rested her forehead in the palm of her hand and stared unseeingly at the floor. She was only mildly aware of Morio putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her back against him, but she was grateful for his support, even if he didn't know why this seemingly trivial bit of news had hit her so hard.

___She's coming back... _She rested her head against her brother in law's shoulder and felt irrational tears sting her eyes. ___She's really coming back..._

"Obachan?"

She straightened slightly at the sound of a small voice, and glanced up to see Kaguya standing in the doorway, holding onto her mother's hand and watching her with a concerned gaze.

"She was getting a little worried," Akiko offered quietly.

Natsuki held out her arms, and had to smile as her niece immediately tore across the room and climbed into her lap. The small arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight hug, and she felt the girl bury her face against the side of her neck.

"Don't cry, Obachan."

The somewhat muffled but obviously heartfelt plea almost brought her to her figurative knees, but she hugged the child back and somehow managed to get a hold of herself. "It's okay, Brat. I'm actually very happy right now." She chuckled as Kaguya pulled back a little and looked at her dubiously. "Really. I'm just shocked, I think."

"Natsuki..." Akiko seated herself next to her and trailed off, but the question was evident in the tone of her voice.

She shook her head. "Not now, Nee-chan. Give me a little time to think things through, okay?"

She could tell from the look in the older woman's eyes that Akiko wasn't happy about that, but she nodded nevertheless, apparently willing to let her work things out on her own time before involving anyone else.

"Thank you."

She briefly closed her eyes as she felt Kaguya nestle into her, and then had to blink back tears once more. Kaguya's hug from the front, Morio's arm over her shoulders and Akiko's hand lightly rubbing her back... the affection from her family washed over her from all sides, along with the almost tangible sensation of their unquestioning support and faith in her, all because they loved her.

It was a very humbling feeling, and now that she'd had it for so long, she wondered how she could have ever thought that she'd be able to live without it.

"Obachan? Do you still wanna play video games with me?"

She had to laugh, just a little bit. "Oh, you bet, kiddo. What do you want to play first?"

Kaguya frowned thoughtfully. "Can we play Guitar Hero?"

The biker nodded as she rose, lifting her niece out of her lap and depositing her neatly on her own two feet. "You bet we can, Brat. Matter of fact..." She crouched to a seat in front of the girl, and lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "How about we hide the remote so your Akiko-mama can't come in and turn the sound down again, huh?"

"I _can_ hear you, you know," came the older woman's amused voice from behind her, along with Morio's deep chuckle.

Natsuki grinned as she watched her niece scurry off ahead of her, and spared a thought for both her old friend and the letter that had laid unopened on her desk at home for over a week. ___Tonight, Shizuru... I'll read your letter tonight._

___I promise._

- END "Prologue"

* * *

**Japanese used in this chapter:**

_Obachan_  
Aunt (in address, informal)

_Obasan_  
Aunt (in referring to)

_Imouto_  
Younger/Little sister (informal)

_Seito kaichou_  
Student (Council) President


	5. Sequel teasers

**Author's Notes:**  
Now, why update a completed story, you're probably wondering. Well, the answer is really quite simple. I don't know exactly when I'll be able to start posting chapters of the follow-up to "Prologue", especially since my way of writing a story is anything but organized. I type out scenes as they pop into my head, then later on re-order them and connect them into a (hopefully) smoothly flowing tale.

So in order to keep the interest alive, I'm adding a small teaser/preview/carrot on a stick/whatever you want to call it, consisting of bits and pieces from the stuff I've managed to write so far. Enjoy.

* * *

___One would think that I had grown used not having you in my life after this long, but I still expect to hear Natsuki's voice whenever my phone rings. Does it still sound the same, perhaps? I hope so._

___I hope you look mostly the same as you did at the Academy, as well. It would certainly make it easier for me to reconcile the image of the girl I have in my mind with the woman that you've no doubt grown into. I suppose that's a selfish wish._

___But even if you should have decided to shave your head and gouge out your beautiful eyes, I hope you know that I would still wish to see you again. Will you help me fulfill that wish, Natsuki?_

* * *

The campus-wide PA system crackled slightly above her head. _"__Kuga Natsuki, please report immediately to the main office of the Biology Faculty. Kuga Natsuki."_

She lifted her head enough that she could send the inconspicuous loudspeaker a curious glance. "Huh. Wonder what I did this time," she muttered to herself as she got to her feet and headed for the door. "Can't really be about Lab 17. They haven't even finished rebuilding that yet."

* * *

"If you would please look these over." The slender, middle aged woman handed her the folder with a light bow. "They are the details on the young woman who has been chosen as your temporary assistant."

"Assistant?" The executive claimed the folder with a slight tilt of her head, but made no move to examine the files within.

"Yes. Since ojou-sama was so suddenly appointed here, there was little time to find a suitable candidate without outside assistance," Yamuri Kina explained hastily. "Fuuka University has recommended one of its top students in the field of biotechnology. She will be meeting with you today for an interview. If ojou-sama does not approve, someone else will be found to replace her as soon as possible."

* * *

"Ugh, whatever." She slid off her glasses and pocketed them as she rubbed her forehead and fought down a sting of supreme disappointment. "I came here for a job interview, but obviously that's not going anywhere." She turned on her heel and strode off towards the door, her posture rigid and her brows lowered in a scowl. "Gimme a call when you're actually willing to go through with this."

"Natsuki..."

Another step.

"Natsuki."

Two more, and she was almost at the door.

"Kuga-san!"

* * *

Another loud bump came through the speakers.___"Oof! Kaguya, let go! You're gonna knock me ____over! What? No! Absolutely no more chocolate for any of you!"_ Chattering. ___"How would I know? Go find a DVD to watch, okay?"_

___Ara, ara..._Shizuru thought to herself as she unsuccessfully tried to clamp down on her giggling.___Poor Natsuki._

The background noise from the other end of the line lessened considerably, and she heard the younger woman sigh heavily.___"God, it's like herding chickens...Sorry about that, whoever you are. Hello?"_

Clearing her throat and trying her very best to keep her voice even, Shizuru gave the mute button another poke. "It seems that Natsuki's home life has gotten considerably more interesting in my absence."

_"__Very funny, Shizuru."_

* * *

"Hey, Nee-chan?" She waited for the older woman to look up, and tilted her head slightly. "Do you know Fujino Shizuru?"

Akiko considered the question silently, her brow furrowing in thought as she tried to remember where she'd heard that name before. The surname was familiar enough, of course, since she worked for Fujino Incorporated, but the first name...

She blinked once as it hit her._ Ah. Of course._ "Why do you ask?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Because she very obviously knows you."

* * *

"Alright!" Natsuki cheered right along with her niece, high-fiving the girl as the song ended and the familiar, lurid _You Rock!_ flashed on the screen. "Well done, Brat!"

Then applause sounded from the doorway.

"Encore!" Shizuru called, grinning broadly at the two of them.

"Shizu... ru?" Natsuki stared at the older woman, then glanced down at her own half-clad form. A sudden, near-adolescent panic turned her insides to mush. "Uh..."

"Ara... Natsuki is playing guitar like this and didn't invite me?" The CEO placed a hand against her own cheek and pouted. "Meanie."

* * *

"Dreams are the substance that live beneath the paper of a wrapped gift." Shizuru smiled gently. "And I want Natsuki to have as many dreams as possible."

* * *

Predictably, the sudden realization that someone else was in the room with her made the CEO turn abruptly, and Natsuki took advantage of her friend's momentary lapse in concentration to deftly snatch the cell phone out of her hand.

"She'll call you back next week," she spoke into the device. "Get some sleep."

"Natsuki!"

She sent her suddenly indignant friend a bored look as she snapped the phone shut, and unceremoniously sent it sailing through the room with a flick of her wrist. There was another light thump when it landed on the carpet. "You," she told the older woman as she jabbed a finger against the top of Shizuru's chest. "...pay your employees a very decent wage."

"However." Another poke, one that made the brunette take a slight step back as a bewildered look entered the crimson eyes. "No company in the world..." Poke. Step. Natsuki followed. "... pays it's employees well enough..." Poke poke. "...to send them on that kinda half-assed, wild goose chase..." Poke poke poke. ".. at a quarter to goddamn midnight on a friggin' Friday."

* * *

The mattress dipped again, and she felt a hand lay itself lightly on her arm. "Hm?" She opened her eyes and gazed up at the familiar face hovering not all that far above her own. A slight flutter of nervousness hit her stomach, but she ignored it. "What?"

"Sing one."

Natsuki groaned. _Definitely gonna be the death of me._ She studied the familiar features and found no trace of humor or teasing in the older woman's eyes. For all intents and purposes, the executive's request seemed to be genuine.

___Ugh, whatever. The sooner she goes to sleep, the sooner I can._"Fine. Any requests?"

"No." Shizuru shook her head and smiled slightly. "Whatever Natsuki wants to sing is fine by me."


End file.
